


A Cry in the Mist

by Melbrook



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbrook/pseuds/Melbrook
Summary: Todd's path collides with Marty.





	1. Chapter 1

A shrill cry echoed from the mist. It sounded hauntingly familiar, but it couldn’t be hers. She had left Llanview with Patrick. She had moved to Ireland, started a family, found her happily ever after. She couldn’t possibly be the source for the cry coming through the fog. At least, that’s what he told himself as he cautiously took another step towards the strange sound. 

The fog is so thick, that he can barely see anything, but he keeps moving forward, his hands outstretched to feel his way through the murk and haziness that the night was bringing. He shouldn't even be out on a night like this, but he can’t bring himself to go home until he confirms what his heart was hoping…that it wasn’t her. 

The crying became fainter with every step until it disappeared. Still he can’t bring himself to leave. He keeps on walking, wanting to find the source for the cry, but terrified of what or who he would find in the shrouds of darkness. He keeps on walking until he trips over something…he lands hard and cries out in anguish as he lays eyes on the still, pale, bloody form of the woman that had haunted him for so long. 

“Marty,” Todd manages to gasp out as he quickly removes his coat, so that he could cover her naked body. 

Her eyes are shut, but he can see that her chest is still rising and falling with the force of her life. He exhales a sigh of relief and his hands are shaking, but he manages to dial 911. 

“What’s your emergency?” He hears the operator ask. 

“A woman’s been attacked at the pier. She’s breathing but unconscious, please come quickly,” he pleads as tears stream down his face. He doesn’t hang up, but instead lays the phone down to him so that he can try to stop the blood from draining out of her stomach. 

“Marty, come on…open your beautiful eyes, please come back to me,” Todd whispers to her as he presses his hands over the jagged wounds in her stomach. 

She manages to open her eyes as the wailing sounds of the sirens get louder and louder as the ambulance approaches. 

“Who did this to you?” Todd demands as the paramedics load her on the ambulance. 

“Zach Rosen,” Marty whispers as her eyes shut again. 

Todd wants to go with her to the hospital, but he knows he would just be in the way there. He couldn’t help piece her broken and mangled body back together. There was nothing that he could do for her there. He would not sit in some hospital waiting room waiting to see if she would live or die. He was never good at sitting patiently especially when he could be doing something. He wasn’t a healer, some would say that he was a sociopath who was good at causing others to bleed. Some thought that he was incapable of feeling human emotion. Perhaps they were right…he didn’t think the way normal people thought. He had always had a hard time relating to the world, but things were different with her. She was his heart and soul, he was certain of it.

“Are you coming sir?” The paramedic asks. 

“No, there’s something that I have to do for Marty. If she wakes up and asks for me, tell her that I’m on my way,” Todd stated. 

Todd watched as they climbed into the ambulance and it took off towards Llanview hospital. He would see Marty, he would help her recover, but first he would get revenge on her behalf.


	2. Chapter 2

The air turned black all around him as he struggled to keep breathing as he watched the ambulance take her away. She was his lifeline, the only source of light that could permeate the black stains that tarnished his soul. She was gone and there was nothing but darkness and rage as he thought about Zach. Zach Rosen was nothing but a cancerous scourge that needed to be removed.

Todd knew that Zach had been staying in a half-way house on the outskirts of town. He had been keeping tabs on that parasite ever since he had been released, not that it had done any good, since he was still able to get to Marty. Todd pushed his guilt down…he couldn't wallow in the what if’s. There was no changing the past and Zach needed to be punished for his latest sins. He thought of all the ways that he could make Zach suffer the way that Marty was suffering as he drove to the location. 

He entered the house through the window and waited. Footsteps slowly creaked on every step of the stairs. The bedroom door handle turned slowly as the devil that Todd created entered the room. 

Todd crept in the darkness of the room, staying hidden amongst the shadows as he came upon Zach. He injected him with the needle that would paralyze all of his senses and dragged him to the floor without making a sound. 

“I know that you can’t talk, can’t move, but you can listen. I wanted to make sure that you understood that your actions have consequences,” Todd whispered in Zach’s ear as he pulled out the knife and slid it across Zach’s cheek. 

“Now we both carry the scars of our sins. I’m going to take you straight back to hell where you belong,” Todd said as he stabbed Zach over and over again until the red blood filled the blackness that once surrounded him. 

XOXOXO

“What did you do?” Marty asked as her eyes opened and focused on Todd’s. He had gone home and showered, cleaned up all of the incriminating evidence, but still she knew. She knew him better then anybody. 

“Shhh, you need your rest,” Todd whispered as he slowly placed his hand over hers. 

“He’s dead, isn’t he?”

“He won’t hurt you again and that’s all I’m going to say about it. What were you doing in Llanview anyway Marty? Why weren’t you in Ireland with Patrick living out your happily ever after?” Todd asked, although he knew he hadn’t kept the jealous scorn of derision out of his voice.

“There is no happily ever after Todd, you should know that better then anybody,” Marty whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. 

“What happened between you and Patrick? Why isn’t he here with you?” Todd asked again as he moved his hand to wipe her tears and then thought better of it. 

“Patrick gave me an ultimatum that I just couldn’t keep.”

“What kind of ultimatum?”

“He wanted me to promise to stay away from you.”

“And you couldn’t do that?”

“I wanted to, but no…you and I are just fated to be in each other’s lives. I can’t stay away from you anymore then you can stay away from me. Patrick knew the truth and I wasn’t going to lie to him or to myself any longer.”

“The truth?”

“The truth is that no matter how much you have hurt me, how many times I say that I hate you, I love you so much more. I always have and I always will.”

“Don’t say that Marty? Don’t say that you love me. I don’t deserve to hear those words from you. I am the reason that you are lying in the hospital, once again. I brought Zach into your life. I destroyed you and myself and there is no coming back from that not ever.”

“I know…there will be a part of me that will always hate you for the darkness that you inflicted on me, but that hatred doesn't take away from the love. I know you Todd, I know the darkness that once resided in your soul and I know the hard work that you have made to become better and make amends. I’m the one that you hurt, so it is up to me to forgive you or not. My decision Todd, nobody else's and I choose not to dwell in the hell of our past anymore. I want…no, I need to forgive you.”

“I love you too and your forgiveness means more to me then you will ever know, but I can’t forgive myself.”

“I know…that’s how I know that you’ll never hurt me again. I don’t know what kind of future we will have or if we will ever be anything more then unexpected friends who are bound together by fate. All I know is I can’t cut you from my life. I’ve tried it…you’ve tried it, it never works. I say we just stop dwelling in the past and live our lives one day at a time. It’s what I want…Can you give that to me?”

“I would give you anything Marty. Close your eyes and rest, I'm not going anywhere, not as long as you want me to stay.”

“I want you to stay,” Marty whispered as she closed her eyes and surrendered herself to the darkness of the night. 

The End


End file.
